


Surprise!

by oncebit97



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Based off a Tweet, F/F, Fluff, heechuu if u squint, youtuber jungeun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncebit97/pseuds/oncebit97
Summary: jungeun gets haseul a car, so haseul gets them an apartment
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 39





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written in months but got a sudden inspiration thanks to this tweet;  
> https://twitter.com/jjnsul/status/1253511032678551552
> 
> hope y'all enjoy :-)

“hi guys! so uh, this is my first time filming a video,” haseul chuckles nervously as she smiles at her phone.

“as you know, i’m lippie’s girlfriend! and today i’m going to surprise her..” haseul continues nervously as she fiddles with the box in front of her. 

-

haseul and jungeun started dating while they were in high school. it definitely wasn’t easy especially with their two year age gap. haseul had gone off to college first, before heading off to her university to get her ph.d. in psychology. jungeun took media studies in college before deciding to pursue a full-time youtube career after graduating. 

thankfully, haseul decided to pursue her ph.d. closeby to home but it was still a good one hour away by car and two hours by train AND bus. yet, jungeun would come almost every day to visit haseul after her classes. though haseul was sure jungeun did so just to have an excuse to stay over with her instead of going back to her parents’ basement;  
“babyyyy the buses and trains have stopped.. can i stay over? please?” accompanied by her puppy dog gaze, haseul found it difficult to say no to the younger girl. 

haseul loved jungeun with all her heart, how could she not? jungeun was sweet, kind, loyal, and loved pampering haseul, showering the older girl with many gifts. the biggest one being a new car jungeun bought for her;  
“but you don’t even have a car for yourself! and you’re the one that travels all the way to visit me..” haseul protested, trying to return the box to jungeun. jungeun pouted, her eyes pleading as she whined to haseul, insisting haseul keep it. after 15 minutes of them arguing back and forth, jungeun did a little victory dance in her seat as haseul kept the car key into her purse, a fond smile gracing over her features as she looked at the large smile on jungeun’s face. 

-

and now, it’s haseul’s turn to give a gift back to jungeun. haseul was in her last two years in university, it had been extremely difficult, but she had jungeun right next to her through it all.

a couple of months ago, after she finished her paper at 3am in the morning, her tired eyes had landed on the sleeping form on her bed. jungeun had come over again, coffee and snacks in hand, not just for haseul but for her younger roommate jiwoo too. 

“seullie unnie?” jungeun whispered, capturing haseul’s attention. a soft smile appeared on haseul’s face, the kind of smile reserved only for jungeun. quickly shutting her computer off, she climbed onto her bed and melted into jungeun’s embrace. as she fell asleep in her girlfriend’s arms, haseul knew there was no one else she’d rather spend the rest of her life with. sure jungeun had poor showering habits and preferred to sleep under the cover than to wash her blankets but haseul loved her all the same.

so haseul had been diligently saving up whatever she got from scholarship and her various part-time jobs. after hunting high and low, she finally found the perfect apartment for her and jungeun to move into together. it was nearby to her university and it just felt so perfect. 

“jiwoo and heejin even helped me out! we told lip they were looking for an apartment and wanted some extra opinions.. the way her eyes lit up when she saw the apartment, i knew that it was the one.” haseul recounted to the camera, sighing contentedly once again. 

“okay i got to go now, i’m going to pick her up and we’re having a picnic. update y’all later!' haseul giggles happily as she ends the recording. making sure she had all the snacks and most importantly, the gift, she slid into her car with a happy sigh. starting up the car, haseul prepared herself for the hour long ride.

after picking jungeun up, haseul drove them to the park, their park. ever since they started dating, picnic dates were their thing and they loved cuddling on the picnic mat as they talked. sometimes they didn't even need a conversation, they just basked in each other's presence. as they spread out their snacks on the red blanket. haseul quickly sets up her phone as well, earning a confused look from jungeun.

"just wanted to record our date,' haseul explains, her lips tugs upwards as she sees the big smile on jungeun's face. after spending the next hour or so talking and sharing the foods that both haseul and jungeun prepared, haseul began to turn the conversation towards living together.

"ahhh, i'm still not over that gorgeous apartment we saw with jiwoo and heejin!!" jungeun gushed, trying to recall exactly what the apartment looked like. her face broke into a soft smile as she turns towards haseul, "i can't wait for us to live together."

"well.. what if i told you you wouldn't have to wait much longer?" haseul asks as she sits up, her eyes never leaving the younger girl as she reached for her purse. jungeun sits up, only to let out a surprised sound when haseul hands her a box. 

"open it," haseul urges jungeun as she took the box and inspects it. carefully, jungeun pulled the green ribbon wrapped around the box, letting it come undoen and falling into her lap. she takes the lid off the box and is greeted with a set of keys sitting in light red streamers.

"seul.." jungeun breathes out, finger tracing the metal in the box.

"i got it, the apartment we saw with jiwoo and heejin. like i actually bought it, i've been saving up for months to get us an apartment for us to move in together.." haseul explains slowly as she eyes the other girl. jungeun looks up and haseul is quick to rush to her when she sees a stray tear fall down her cheek.

"jungie? what's wrong?' haseul questions entwining their fingers.

"me? you want ot move in.. with me?" jungeun asks, squeezing the older girl's fingers as she looked up from the box in her lap.

"of course! i love you jungeun and you've been nothing but the best. i want to fall asleep and wake up in your arms, i want to cook with you, spend lazy weekends curled on the couch.. i want to do everything with you jungeun.." haseul stated, bringing a hand to cup jungeun's face as more tears fell from her eyes. jungeun flung her arms aorund haseul sobbing quietly into her shoulder.

"i love you seullie.. and i can't wait to do everything with you too," jungeun mumbles into haseul's shoulder before lifting her head up to plant a sweet kiss onto haseul's lips. "i love you"

"i love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! yall can hmu on twitter @jihyobubbles where i scream about twice and loona daily, with the occasional iz*one, rocketpunch and itzy content too!


End file.
